Im Behind You
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Kisah tentang Luhan dan personil EXO ketika Kris memutuskan keluar dari EXO please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Berita selanjutnya datang dari boyband rookie yang diasuh oleh SM Entertaiment yaitu EXO. Berita mengejutkan datang dari salah satu personil EXO yaitu Kris. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya leader dari EXO M, Kris mengajukan gugatan hukum kepada pihak SM Entertainment. Kris mengajukan tuntutan pembatalan kontrak kepada SM Entertaiment. Sontak hal tersebut membuat pihak SM merasa terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Kris. Sampai saat ini pihak SM Entertaiment belum mengklarifikasi tentang masalah ini._

Pip

Kumatikan televisi setelah melihat berita yang sangat menyakitkan tentang Kris. Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua Kris? Tidak ingatkah kau dengan perjuangan kita berduabelas dalam meraih kesuksesan bersama EXO. Tapi mengapa kau pergi disaat EXO telah meraih apa yang kita semua inginkan? Wae Kris? Waeyo? Dan terlebih lagi kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Tak tahukah kau jika aku sangat merindukanmu? Bogoshippo Kris, Jeongmal bogoshippo

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : I'am Behind You_

_Cast : Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan_

_Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad_

_Length :Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Summary : "Don't be afraid I'am behind you." – Xi Luhan – _

_Happy reading_

_I'am Behind You –_

Suasana dorm EXO terasa begitu berbeda saat ini, jika biasanya akan terdengar suara gelak tawa bahkan keributan di dorm ini namun sekarang suasana tersebut seakan hilang dan tidak pernah terjadi di dorm ini. Semua member tampak masih sangat shock mendengar berita yang beredar. Berita mengenai Kris yang mengajukan gugatan kepada SM Entertaiment. Bahkan jika biasanya Chanyeol sang Happy Virus selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana di dorm ini pun juga ikut shock dan sedih mendengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan ini. Bahkan Tao dan Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu bertengkar karena hal yang sepele sekarang kompak ikut menagis mendengar kabar itu. Sedangkan aku dari tadi hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah televisi yang tadi menyiarkan berita menyakitkan itu. Aku sungguh sangat shock mendengar kabar itu sampai – sampai aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Tak lama setelah itu suara dari Leader EXO – K membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja Luhan gege?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir. Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum palsuku untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Sebenarnya perasaanku sangat hancur saat ini namun sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikan perasaanku di hadapan para member yang lain. Sebagai salah satu member yang tertua di EXO aku harus bisa bersikap dewasa dan bijak. Sepertinya para member mengetahui jika senyum yang kuberikan adalah senyum palsu. Kemudian kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat yang melingkar di leherku. Aku hanya terdiam saat mendapatkan pelukan dari salah satu dongsaengku di EXO.

"Ulijima hyung. Aku percaya kau namja yang sangat kuat Luhan hyung. Aku percaya jika kau dapat melewati ini semua. Ingat hyung kau tidak sendiri masih ada 10 anggota EXO yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Meskipun namjachinggumu sudah tidak berada di sini lagi bersama EXO."

Mendengar ucapan dari Sehun liquid asin yang selama ini kutahan akhirnya terjatuh juga dan semakin berlomba – lomba untuk keluar dari mataku yang sebelumnya sudah sembab. Mengetahui bahwa aku menangis kesepuluh anggota EXO pun segara memelukku dengan sangat erat dan mencoba untuk menenangkanku meskipun aku sendiri juga tahu bahwa mereka juga merasakan kesediahan yang sama seperti yang aku alami.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari dorm EXO dan Chen bergegas membukakan pintu tersebut dan ternyata yang datang adalah manager EXO.

"Kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang Kris?" tanya manager EXO.

"Ne hyung kami sudah mendengarnya dari berita tadi" ucap Xiumin akhirnya karena tak ada satu pun dari para member yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari manager tersebut.

"Aishh gara – gara berita ini para EXOfans langsung heboh. Mereka sekarang sedang mengerubungi dorm ini." keluh manager hyung

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa tiba – tiba Kris mengajukan gugatan kepada SM Entertaiment hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sangat parau.

"Molla. Tunggu dulu Luhan bukankah Kris itu namjachinggumu seharusnya kau mencegahnya untuk membuat skandal saat ini. Lihatlah dia membuat heboh dan yang lebih parahnya lagi 1 minggu lagi konser The Lost Planet kalian akan dimulai. Kita tidak mungkin membatalkan konser tersebut karena persiapannya sudah mencapai 80%" jawab manager hyung sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Aku tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan dari Manager hyung. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh manager hyung ada benarnya juga. Sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Kris seharusnya aku mampu mencegahnya untuk menggugat SM Entertainment. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa sikap Kris sangatlah tertutup bahkan kepadaku yang notabennya adalah namjachinggunya. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan segala masalahnya kepadaku, dia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dan jika dia sampai mengajukan tuntutan kepada SM Entertaiment berarti masalah yang dipendamnya selama ini sudah sangat berat untuk dipikulnya sendiri. Mengapa aku tidak peka terhadap masalah yang dihadapi oleh Kris? Kenapa aku tidak ada di sampingnya saat dia sedang terkena masalah seperti ini? Sebaliknya dia selalu ada di saat aku sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah. Aku menghapus airmataku kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan dorm untuk mencari udara segar. Sungguh saat ini aku perlu untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sangat kacau karena masalah ini.

Saat yang paling kami nantikan akhirnya datang juga. Hari ini kami akan mengadakan konser perdana kami. Hari ini sebagian keinginan kami akan terwujud, impian yang selama 2 tahun ini kita perjuangkan sekarang terdapat di depan mata. Namun kebahagiaan tersebut masih terasa hampa tanpa kehadiranmu disini _My Dhuizhang. _Sungguh kami merasa sangat terpukul dengan ketidak hadiranmu disini. Bukan hanya aku yang merasakan kehilangan karena kau tidak berada di sini tetapi semua anggota EXO juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami semua kehilanganmu dan sangat merindukan sosokmu yang sangat tegas namun perhatian. Lamunanku buyar pada saat manager hyung memanggil kami untuk bersiap – siap karena sebentar lagi kami bersebelas akan mengadakan konfrensi pers untuk konser The Lost Planet. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat konfrensi pers dilaksanakan aku mengela nafasku berat dan berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan raut frustasiku di hadapan media.

_Semoga hari ini awak media tidak menanyakan tentang kasus Kris kepada kami. Tuhan kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku kali ini. Jika para awak media menanyakan tentang kasus Kris maka aku tidak yakin dapat menahan airmataku agar tidak jatuh. _

Konfrensi pers telah dimulai, banyak sekali awak media yang datang untuk meliput konser perdana kami. Aku tersenyum tulus saat menyadari jika sorot kamera menuju ke arahku. Meskipun sekarang aku dalam keadaan tidak baik – baik saja namun aku harus bersikap professional di dalam pekerjaan. _Fannie jika saja kau sekarang melihat bahwa banyak sekali perhatian awak media tertuju kepada konser kita. _Aku hanya mendesah kecewa sambil melihat ke sebelah Chanyeol. _Seharusnya kau sekarang berdiri di sana dan menampakkan wajah coolmu yang selalu saja membuatku terpana Fannie. _

"Luhan – ssi saya dari perwakilan A entertainment ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada anda." Tanya seorang wartawan dan otomatis itu membuat kamunanku tentang Kris buyar seketika.

"Ne silahkan" jawabku dengan senyum sumringah.

"Seperti yang kita ketika ketahui bahwa salah satu anggota yang juga merupakan leader dari EXO M Kris telah mengajukan gugatan sehingga dia sekarang tidak tampil di konser perdana kalian. Bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai kasus ini? Karena seperti yang banyak EXOfans tahu bahwa anda cukup dekat dengan Kris."

DEG

Kenapa harus pertanyaan ini yang ditanyakan oleh wartawan itu. Kenapa harus kasus tentang Kris. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Airmata sudah berlomba – lomba untuk keluar dari mataku. Aku menghela nafas kemudian menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan tersebut.

"Pada awalnya semua member juga merasa sangat terkejut dengan berita yang beredar mengenai Kris yang mengajukan tuntutan kepada pihak SM Entertainment. Kami tidak ingin ada satu anggotapun yang memutuskan keluar dari EXO tapi kita bisa berbuat apa – apa jika itu sudah menjadi keputusannya." Ucapku dengan usaha keras menahan liquid asin yang akan keluar dari mataku.

Melihat aku yang sepertinya sudah tidak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut Suho pun ikut menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan oleh awak media.

"Pada awalnya kami memang terpuruk dan sedih mendengar kabar itu. Apalagi berita ini begitu mendadak. Saat itu kami semua sedang sibuk untuk berlatih koreografi untuk konser perdana kami dan juga kami sibuk dengan schedule kami di untuk promosi Overdose. Semenjak berita ini beredar kami jadi berlatih ektstra keras untuk konser kali ini. karena koreografi yang sudah disiapkan harus diubah kembali karena ada salah satu anggota yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO pada saat konser perdana hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Kami berharap kerja keras selama ini dapat terbayar dengan penampilan maksimal kami."

"Meskipun ada salah satu anggota yang memutuskan untuk hengkang namun kami berharap cinta para fans kepada kami tidak akan berkurang. Dengan adanya kasus ini bukan menjadi akhir dari karir EXO namun sebaliknya menjadi awal dari karir EXO yang akan lebih maju di masa yang akan datang. Kami bersebelas akan membuat EXO lebih Berjaya di masa yang akan datang." Ucap Tao si magnae EXO M.

Mendengar ucapan dari Tao, hatiku menjadi berdenyut sakit. Rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam dan itu rasanya sangat sakit dan menyiksa. Mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu? Mengapa mereka bilang jika ini adalah awal yang baru? Mengapa mereka seakan – akan melupakan Kris? Bukannya aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tapi tidak adakah secuil harapan dari mereka yang menginginkan Kris kembali ke EXO? Mesipun mereka tidak mengharapkanmu untuk kembali tetapi percayalah jika aku akan selalu percaya dan berharap kau kembali _My Dhuizhang_.

_Ni xiao xiao de chi bang, jiu yao xiang wo fei xiang_

_kan dao ni hui hui shou yao wo guo lai ni shen pang_

_Na ke lian de mu guang, na gu shi tai mi mang_

_jiu zai na tian wan shang chui jin wo de xin yi shou cang_

_Bu ting xiang ni de ke ai mo yang_

_zhao mi de wo jiu lian ling hun dou zai wei ni qian gua_

_Jiu xiang zui le yi yang, lian hu xi dou yi wang_

_ru guo zhe jiu shi ai, yuan yi gen ni dao yuan fang_

_Shan zhe lei guang, wo zhen bu ren xin yan kan zhe ni shou shang_

_jiu suan yi miao huo shi dao yong yuan ye hao, wo dou que ding fang xiang_

_So baby don't go_

_Yeah dai wo dao hui you ni de di fang, yong yuan dou zai yi qi zou_

_Oh wo men yao yi qi fei dao shi jie de zui zhong xin_

_ni jiu zai wo de yan li, na li dou fei bu chu qu_

_gen wo zou, ni jiu bu hui xiao shi huo shi zong_

_Oh Jiu xiang meng guo de ni, ni shi wo sheng ming na ge mei li hu die_

_Bu guan cong na li lai, bu guan dao na li qu_

_ni zong wei rao zhe hai hui dui zhe wo zha yan jing_

_Yan lu hui you wan qu, ye qing ni bie zhao ji_

_yin wei ai wo xiang shen me dou bu xu yao qu dan xin_

_Qing kan kan wo, bie duo kai ai qing_

_Oh wo yi zhi ji de ni de mei_

_Ai qiao qiao de lai dao, lai bu ji yu gao_

_Ai zheng zai jing xing, zheng zhun bei hao chu fa_

_Ni de hui yi, lian yi hou dou hui chong man wo de zu ji_

_cang zai nao hai li gan dao te bie kai xin, bian cheng ai de mi ma, woah woah_

_So baby don't go_

_Yeah dai wo dao hui you ni de di fang, yong yuan dou zai yi qi zou_

_Oh wo men yao yi qi fei dao shi jie de zui zhong xin_

_Ni jiu zai wo de yan li, na li dou fei bu chu qu_

_gen wo zou, ni jiu bu hui xiao shi huo shi zong_

_Jiu xiang meng guo de ni, ni shi wo sheng ming na ge mei li hu die_

_Zhan zai jie tou, mo sheng you shu xi, jiu suan mi le lu ye qing xi_

_Wo hui gen zhe wo de xin, yin wei ni shi wo de yi gui_

_Jiu xiang feng sui ni dao chu ao you, tie zhe feng sui ni lu xian qu zou_

_Wo xiang xin ai jiu zai wo shou zhong, yeah_

_So baby don't go_

_Yeah dai wo dao hui you ni de di fang, yong yuan dou zai yi qi zou_

_Oh wo men yao yi qi dao shi jie de jin tou, don't go_

_Ni jiu zai wo yan zhong cong bu ceng fei zou_

_gen wo zou, ni jiu bu hui xiao shi huo shi zong_

_Jiu xiang meng guo de ni, ni shi wo sheng ming na ge mei li hu die_

_(Kecil kepakan sayap Anda tampak seperti itu menyuruhku mengikuti Anda_

_Mata sedih dan cerita diam-diam dalam hati Anda bahwa malam di mana angin puyuh itu mengamuk_

_Aku terpesona oleh misterius Anda dan menatap Anda dan memiliki satu jiwaku dicuri_

_Karena aku benar-benar mabuk pada gerakan Anda, saya bahkan lupa bagaimana bernapas_

_Seperti waltz, aku duduk ringan dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Anda_

_Mataku alami mengikuti Anda setiap kali Anda berjalan_

_Membimbing saya ya membawa saya bersama-sama dengan Anda ke tempat di mana Anda tinggal_

_Oh bahkan jika dunia berakhir, aku akan mengikuti dari belakang Anda jadi tolong jangan pergi dari pandanganku_

_Bahkan ketika pagi tiba, tidak hilang oh_

_Jalan ini bahwa aku bermimpi_

_Kau hanya kupu-kupu indah saya_

_Di mana pun Anda berasal, atau di mana pun Anda pergi, sampai sekarang Anda selalu ramah menyambut saya_

_Sebuah naik curam, tebing yang memotong, jangan khawatir karena tidak ada tempat untuk menjadi takut_

_Figur elegan Anda oh aku jatuh untuk itu berkali-kali_

_Seperti cinta ini, bahkan tanpa aku tahu, datang dan menemukan saya tiba-tiba_

_Seperti waltz, aku duduk ringan dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Anda_

_Mataku alami mengikuti Anda setiap kali Anda berjalan_

_Membimbing saya ya membawa saya bersama-sama dengan Anda ke tempat di mana Anda tinggal_

_Oh bahkan jika dunia berakhir, aku akan mengikuti dari belakang Anda jadi tolong jangan pergi dari pandanganku_

_Bahkan ketika pagi tiba, tidak hilang oh_

_Jalan ini bahwa aku bermimpi_

_Kau hanya kupu-kupu indah saya_

_Bahkan jika kita berjalan-jalan di tempat yang tidak dikenal, bahkan jika kita tersesat_

_Aku akan mengikuti kata hati saya yang lebih jujur dari orang lain_

_Karena aku tidak bisa menahan gerakan Anda tenang yang menyerang saya, dan tatapan tajam dan lembut Anda_

_Bawa aku ya membawa saya bersama-sama dengan Anda ke tempat di mana Anda tinggal_

_Oh bahkan jika dunia berakhir, saya akan mengikuti Anda_

_Oh tidak tidak pergi dari pandanganku_

_Bahkan ketika pagi tiba, tidak hilang oh_

_Gelombang kecil tangan Anda membuat serangan angin puyuh dalam hatiku) (EXO M Don't Go)_

Setelah penampilan EXO M membawakan lagu Don't Go aku langsung berlari ke backstage. Tidak kuhiraukan panggilan dari Xiumin karena sekarang yang kuinginkan adalah menumpahkan segala airmata yang selama ini kupendam. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk meringsuk di pojok toilet dengan kepala yang menunduk memeluk lututku sendiri dengan begitu erat. Bahuku bergetar hebat menandakan bahwa aku terisak dengan begitu hebatnya. Apalagi tadi di saat aku menyanyikan lagu Don't Go aku berusaha mati – matian agar airmata tidak mengalir dari mataku. Aku tertegun saat ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat dan mengelus punggungku pelan. Saat aku mendongak ternyata dia adalah Sehun. Kemudian Sehun menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajahku dan memasangkan mantel yang dibawanya kepadaku.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu hyung namun kau harus kuat dan menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya hyung." Kata Sehun

Airmataku kembali mengalir bagai anak sungai mendengar perkataan dari Sehun. melihat aku yang menangis terisak Sehun lalu membawaku ke dekapannya dan mengelus punggungku yang bergetar hebat supaya aku dapat meredakan tangisanku. Jika biasanya Krislah yang menenangkanku yang sedang menangis dengan dekapan hangatnya namun sekarang berbeda karena Kris tidak berada di sisiku sekarang. Bisakah kau melihatnya Kris bahwa aku sangat lemah dan rapuh karena sosokmu yang tidak berada di sampingku lagi. meskipun sekarang ada Sehun yang memelukku tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat berbeda dengan dekapan yang diberikan Yifan kepadaku. _I guess I need you baby._

"Kau sudah merasa lebih sekarang Hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Gomawo Sehunnie. Jeongmal gomawo" jawabku

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera kembali Hyung. Sebentar lagi kita semua akan perform."

"Kau duluan saja Sehunie nanti aku akan menyusul. Aku mau memperbaiki make up ku dulu."

"Baiklah hyung kutunggu di backstage ne. Aku pergi duluan hyung dan segeralah menyusul aku tidak mau sampai kau dimarahi oleh manager hyung yang super galak tersebut."

Aku tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Sehun. Dengan segera aku memperbaiki make up karena make up ku tadi luntur gara – gara aku menangis tadi. Untung saja Sehun membawa bedak di saku mantelnya. Sehun dia memang benar – benar penyelamatku. Setelah melesai memperbaiki make up ku aku keluar dari toilet tersebut bermaksud langsung menuju ke backstage. Namun langkahku terhenti karena aku melihat seorang namja perperawakan tinggi yang sedari tadi memberhatikan gerak gerikku. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku untuk melihat siapa namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak – gerikku. Dari perawakannya aku seperti mengenal dengan baik namja tinggi tersebut.

DEG

Tunggu bukankah itu Kris, dengan langkah yang tergesa – gesa dan sedikit berlari aku menghampiri namja tinggi tersebut yang kuyakini dia adalah Kris. Namun namja itu malah berlari menghindariku dan berjalan keluar dari venue konser. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar namja yang kuyakini adalah Kris. Meskipun dia memakai topi, masker serta kacamata untuk menutupi wajahnya namun aku sangat yakin jika dia adalah Kris, namjachingguku. Saat aku sudah hampir berhasil mendekatinya sebuah lengan menarikku ke belakang sehingga otomatis langkahku terhenti dan aku kehilangan jejaknya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung berlari sepeti itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tadi menarik lenganku.

"Tadi aku melihat Kris ada di sini Yeol. Dan aku berniat untuk mengejarnya." Jawabku

"Kris? Tidak mungkin hyung."

"Aku sangat yakin jika itu Kris, Yeol."

"Emm sebaiknya kita segera masuk hyung. Tadi manager hyung marah besar karena kau tiba – tiba saja menghilang."

Aku hanya menurut saat Chanyeol menggandeng tangank menuju ke backstage. Dalam perjalanan kesana aku terus memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Benarkah jika itu bukan Kris? Tapi aku sangat yakin jika namja tinggi tadi itu Kris. Atau mungkin itu hanya bayanganku karena aku sangat merindukan Kris.

(TBC/END)


	2. Chapter 2

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : I'am Behind You_

_Cast : Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan_

_Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad_

_Length :Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy reading_

_Chapter 2_

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Kris telah meninggalkan EXO dan sampai sekarang pun aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya alasan apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan kami bersebelas. Dan sama seperti satu bulan yang lalu sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan kesedihan yang teramat sangat karena kepergian namjachingguku. Mungkin tidak hanya aku saja yang masih merasakan kehilangan karena Kris meninggalkan EXO, namun para personil EXO lainnya juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama dan mereka sangat berhasil menyembunyikan itu semua dihadapan publik. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah berusaha semampuku untuk tidak menunjukkan raut kesedihanku di depan para fans. Tapi sungguh itu merupakan hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Bayangan saja bagaimana rasanya jika kau harus tetap tersenyum di hadapan semua orang namun pada saat yang sama hatimu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena merindukan seseorang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kamar dormku menuju ke balkon untuk mencari udara segar. Mungkin saat ini keberuntungan tengah menghampiriku karena saat ini tidak ada sesaeng fans yang berada di sekitar dorm dan saat ini aku bebas melepaskan semua perasaan sesak yang selama ini selalu kupendam di dalam dada. Aku memutuskan duduk di kursi yang terdapat di balkon tersebut sambil memandang sinar bulan yang menerangi langit malam. Ingatanku kembali mengulang memori indah yang pernah kulalui di tempat ini bersama namjachinggu yang sangat kucintai.

_Flashback On_

_Aku merasakan dekapan hangat dari seseorang dari balik punggungku tak berapa lama aku merasakan lengan besarnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku sambil sesekali dia mencium bahuku dengan bibir sexynya. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang berani memelukku seerat ini. Keheningan masih menyelimuti kami berdua namun aku sungguh menyukai suasana yang seperti ini. dimana kami berdua bersama – sama melihat sinar bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam yang kelam. Tanganku masih terus mengelus lembut tangannya yang melingkar di perutku dan dapat kupastikan bahwa senyumanku tidak pernah luntur saat aku berada di dekatnya._

"_Kenapa kau belum tidur Hannie?" tanyanya sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku dan aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Kris kepadaku sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Entahlah tapi aku sekarang belum mengantuk. Kenapa kau juga belum tidur eumm?"_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika malaikatku tidak tidur juga bersamaku." Kurasakan wajahku memanas saat mendengar perkataan manis darinya. Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri mengapa aku selalu saja tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi tersipuku saat mendengar rayuan gombal dari Kris. Cih sungguh menyebalkan._

"_Cihh kau pintar sekali menggombal Tuan Wu."_

"_Tapi kau menyukainya kan Hannie? Sudahlah jangan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahmu. Aku tahu kau pasti tersipu malu mendengar perkataanku barusan kan?"_

"_YAK Kris Wu berhenti menggodaku. Aishh kau manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku kenal"_

"_Baiklah jeongmal mianhae Hannie. Kau mau kan memaafkanku Baby Hannie?"_

"_Baiklah aku memaafkanmu lagi pula aku tidak benar – benar marah kepadamu Baby kau kan tahu sendiri jika aku tidak bisa marah kepadamu Chagi."_

"_Hannie kau lihat sinar bulan itu? Bukankah itu sangat indah? Sinar bulan itu selalu mengingatkanku kepada senyumanmu Hannie."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ne. senyummu sama seperti Bulan yang selalu bersinar pada malam hari Hannie. Maka jika aku berada jauh darimu aku akan melihat bulan dan membayangkan senyum yang terpatri di wajahmu."_

"_Kenapa kau hanya membayangkan senyumanku? Aku akan selalu tersenyum saat berada di sisimu jadi buat apa lagi kau membayangkannya jika kau bisa melihat senyumanku secara langsung."_

"_Di dalam suatu pertemuan pasti akan terjadi sebuah perpisahan Hannie. Jika kita bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai kita juga harus bisa mempersiapkan diri jika sewaktu – waktu kita harus meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai. Dan sekarang aku sedang mempersiapkan mentalku jika suatu saat kejadian tersebut terjadi."_

"_Ap.. apa yang kau maksud Kris? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu?" _

_Bohong. Sebenarnya aku sangat mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kris. Dia membicarakan tentang perpisahan yang mungkin akan kita alami suatu hari nanti. Aku tidak menginginkan jika kejadian itu sampai terjadi. Selamanya aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kris._

"_Hannie bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku akan meninggakanmu dan tidak lagi berada di sampingmu. Apakah kau masih mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu?"_

"_ANDWE kita tidak akan berpisah Kris. Hiks aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Hiks Jika kau meninggalkanku maka aku akan terus mencarimu dan kembali kepadamu meskipun kau membuangku aku tidak peduli aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu Kris." _

_Kurasakan tubuh bergetarku terhempas di dada bidang Kris. Di sana aku semakin mengeluarkan kesediahanku karena perkataannya tadi. Sungguh aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan bagaimana jika aku dan Kris harus berpisah. Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Membayangkan aku yang harus berpisah dengan Kris saja sudah membuatku gila. Tangan kekarnya mengelus punggungku lembut berusaha untuk menenangkanku dan tak lama setelah itu tangisanku sudah mulai mereda. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan menangkupkan kedua tanganku di rahang tegasnya._

"_Jebal Kris jangan pernah membahas soal perpisahan. Aku sangat membencinya."_

"_Mianhae Hannie aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi. aku berjanji."_

_Mendengar jawaban darinya aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak membahas mengenai perpisahan lagi. Akupun mendongak saat kurasakan tangannya meraih daguku dan mengarahkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia semakin memajukan wajahnya ke wajahku dan dengan reflex aku memejamkan mataku saat jarak di antara kami hanya menyisakan beberapa cm. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama aku dapat merasakan bibir kami saling bersentuhan dan memberikan lumatan – lumatan manis yang begitu memabukkan sampai – sampai aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di leher jenjang Kris._

_Flashback Off_

Tangisan semakin menganak sungai keluar dari mata rusaku ketika aku kembali mengingat moment – moment indahku bersama dengan Kris. Aku membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua tanganku dan menangis sepuasnya. _Tuhan sesakit inikah rasanya jika sedang merindukan seseorang. _Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar di saku celanaku dan dengan segara aku mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dan melihat jika mamaku sedang meneleponku.

"_Luhannie._" Suara lembut dari mama mengalun indah memasuki gendang telingaku. Dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja aku merasa sebagian bebanku terasa hilang.

"Mama. _I really miss you mama._"

"_Me to dear. Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Apa sudah ada kabar dari Yifan?_"

"Hiks. Belum ma, aku sama sekali belum menerima kabar dari Yifan hiks." Isakan kembali terdengar saat Mamaku menanyakan kabar dari Yifan.

"_Dear please don't cry. Kau harus kuat dan sabar dalam menghadapi semua ini nak. Mama yakin pasti kau bisa melewati ini semua dengan baik sayang. Trust to me._"

"HIks tapi aku sangat merindukannya Mama. Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Kenapa Yifan tega membuatku terpuruk seperti ini Mama? _Why?_"

"_Do you really love him dear?"_

"Sangat Mama. Bahkan aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri._"_

"_Jika begitu kau harus terus mempercayainya dear. Buang semua pikiran negatifmu tentang Yifan. Mama yakin semua ini sudah dipikirkan Yifan dengan sangat matang. Jadi Mama harap kau jangan bersedih lagi ne dan kau juga harus bisa menerima segala sesuatu yang sudah diputuskan oleh Yifan. Kau harus tetap mensupport Yifan apapun yang terjadi kepadanya. Meskipun seluruh dunia membencinya, tetaplah selalu berada di sampingnya, menjadi orang pertama yang selalu mendukungnya. Menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi sandarannya ketika dia lelah. Menjadi orang pertama yang membelanya ketika dunia mencaci makinya. Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan sedih lagi dear. Mama yakin jika sekarang Yifan juga sangat merindukanmu dear."_

"Ne mama aku berjanji akan selalu mensupport Yifan apapun yang terjadi. _Xie xie _mama._"_

"_Jaga dirimu baik – baik dear. Mama tidak mau mendengar keluhan dari Yixing lagi karena setiap malam dia bingung harus menghiburmu yang selalu saja merindukan Yifan."_

Sambungan telepon antara aku dan Mamaku terputus. Setelah itu aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas berusaha menghentikan aliran liquid asin yang seakan tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Benar apa yang dikatakan Mama. Aku harus selalu mensupport segala keputusan yang dibuat oleh Yifan. Meskipun itu sakit tapi aku percaya jika dia sudah berpikiran dewasa dan dia bisa memikirkan apa yang terbaik baginya. Aku kembali meronggoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponselku, bermaksud untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_TUT TUT TUT. Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif."_

Segera aku menutup sambungan telepon itu dengan cepat. Lagi – lagi nomornya tidak aktif, sudah selama sebulan ini semenjak kepergiannya dari EXO aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Bahkan aku sempat ke rumahnya yang berada di Guangzhao namun disana aku juga tidak menemukan keberadaan Kris.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk dihubungi _Fannie? _Tidak rindukah kau kepadaku? Setidaknya berilah aku alasan kenapa kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan EXO." Ucapku lirih.

Aku menghentikan lamuananku mengenai Kris dan menatap bulan yang bersinar sangat indah itu. aku jadi teringat akan perkataan Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau juga seperti bulan ini _Fannie._ Selalu menerangi di kala kegelapan melanda. Namun jika cuaca sedang mendung, bulan yang indah tidak akan menampakkan cahayanya. Dan bumi akan diselimuti oleh kegelapan tanpa kehadiranmu. Dan keadaanku sekarang seperti bumi yang diselimuti kegelapan _Fannie _karena bulan yang selalu menyinari bumi telah pergi. Aku harap bulan segera kembali untuk menyinari bumi yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan, _Fannie._"

Aku mengambil _Mp3 player_ yang terdapat di meja di dekat balkon tersebut dan memutar salah satu lagu favoritku bersama Kris. Biarlah untuk kali ini aku mengingat kembali kenanganku bersama Kris. Itu kulakukan sebagai obat atas kerinduanku kepada Kris. Aku menutup mataku dan membayangkan jika aku sedang bernyanyi bersama dengan Kris.

_Yeah Stop Stop huì lín shī nǐ de chì bǎng Oh Hoo Stop Stop_

_nǐ bú duàn qiāo qiāo de rù qīn zài wǒ měi yī tiān de féng xì_

_fàng zhú le hēi sè mèng jìng wēn róu jiāng wǒ huàn xǐng_

_lái bú jí guān shàng chuāng nǐ yuǎn yuǎn dì táo lí_

_páng fú yòu mí lù de nǐ __，__nǐ __，__nǐ_

_hēi yè yī rán lěng qīng kōng qì lǐ shī qù nǐ_

_So Baby Hold On shě bú dé kàn zhe nǐ_

_zài wǒ zhuī bú shàng de jù lí dān xīn nǐ yī gè rén gū jì_

_nǐ zài sǎ luò de yuè guāng xià mù yù_

_cóng wèi jiàn guò rú cǐ zhao mí de nà shén qíng_

_níng jié chéng huà zài wǒ shì xiàn jìn tóu_

_nǐ yǒng yuǎn zàn tíng_

_chù mō bú dào de nǐ wú fǎ yōng zài bì wān lǐ_

_jí shǐ bì shàng yǎn jīng zài yě mèng bú dào de shén mì_

_bú zhī rú hé xià bǐ xiě wán nǐ de Story_

_yù shì xiǎng yào kào jìn yù tòng kǔ de bēi jù_

_ài nán yǐ kàng jù Stop Stop Stop Stop Yeah_

_ài nán yǐ kàng jù Stop Stop Stop Stop Yeah_

_wǒ zǔ zhǐ zì jǐ jiāo jí de hū huàn nǐ_

_pà yǎn lǐ yuè guāng Babe huì lín shī nǐ de chì bǎng_

_wǒ měi cì duì nǐ shuō nǐ zǎo yǐ tīng bú jiàn_

_yě xǔ zài tā shēn biān yǒu zěn yàng xǐ yuè ràng nǐ wàng jì suǒ yǒu wēi xiǎn _

_ruò nǐ yǐ jīng pí juàn ràng nǐ de xīn xiē yī xiē_

_zhī yào nǐ hái zài wǒ xīn lǐ xīn tòng de bú zhī shì nǐ_

_yǔ guò tiān qíng shì nǐ de wěi zhuāng zǒng shì duì wǒ wēi xiào shì nǐ de jiān qiáng_

_ér cuì ruò de shì nǐ bái sè de jiān bǎng qīng qīng chàn dǒu zhe bēi shāng I'm Telling You_

_wǒ de xīn shì chǎng kāi de chuāng nǐ kě yǐ fàng xià suǒ yǒu de ān tǎng_

_yōng bào zhí dào tiān liàng gēn zhe yuè mù xià nà guāng nǐ jì xù zhuī xún míng tiān de liú làng Yeah_

_Stop huì lín shī nǐ de chì bǎng Stop huì lín shī nǐ de chì bǎng _

_( Yeah Stop Stop it will soak your wings Oh Hoo Stop Stop_

_You constantly, stealthily invade the breaks in my everyday life_

_Exiled to a dark dream, (your) gentleness awakens me_

_(I'm) Not in time to close the window, you flee far away_

_The you, you, you who seems lost again_

_The dark night is still cold and lonely, I lose you to the air_

_So baby hold on, I can't bear to look at you_

_At a distance that I cannot catch up to, worried that you will be lonely_

_You take a bath under the moonlight that spills down_

_(I have) never seen before an expression so captivating_

_Frozen into a picture, at the end of my line of sight_

_You stay there forever_

_You who I can't touch, who I can't pull into my arms_

_Even if I close my eyes, I can't dream of that mysteriousness_

_I don't know how to start moving my pen and finish writing your story_

_The closer I want to get to you, the more painful and tragic (it is)_

_Love is hard to reject Stop Stop Stop Stop Yeah_

_Love is hard to reject Stop Stop Stop Stop Yeah_

_I stop myself from anxiously calling out for you_

_Afraid that the moonlight in my eyes, babe, will soak your wings_

_Every time I tell you that, you've long ago not been able to hear_

_Perhaps you're by his side, what kind of happiness is there that has made you forget all the dangers?_

_If you're already tired, let your heart rest for a while_

_As long as you're in my heart, you won't be the only one whose heart is hurting_

_Clear skies after the rain is your pretense, always smiling at me is your strength_

_And your white fragile shoulders, gently shaking with sadness, I'm telling you_

_My heart is an open window, you can put down everything and lie down in peace_

_Hug till the sun comes up, following the light from the moon, you continue to wander looking for tomorrow Yeah_

_Stop, it will wet your wings,_

_Stop, it will wet your wings EXO – M Moonlight)_

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan dapat kurasakan jika airmata kembali mengalir dari mataku. _Fannie jeongmal bogoshippo honey. Saranghae. I always love you._

Aku menggeliat kecil di kasurku dan merenggangkan otot – ototku yang terasa sangat kaku. Kemudian aku menyibakkan selimut dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sesampainya aku di kamar mandi aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri melalui cermin. _Look. Luhan you look so terrible. Lihatlah matamu yang sembab kerena semalaman menangis. Bagaimana jika fans sampai tahu jika matamu sembab Luhan, _Batinku panik. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan pergi untuk berjoging di sekitar dorm saja. Mengingat jika nanti siang EXO akan terbang ke China untuk mengisi sebuah acara disana. Karena jadwal EXO yang sangat padat, maka dari itu aku harus pintar – pintar membagi waktu untuk berolahraga. Saat aku membuka pintu dorm aku dikagetkan oleh sebuah kotak kecil yang berada tepat disebelah pintu dorm. Karena penasaran aku membuka kotak tersebut yang isinya adalah sebuah surat dan foto. Mataku membelalak kaget ketika di foto tersebut nampak aku yang sedang menangis di balkon kemarin.

"Mengapa sesaeng fans bisa memfotoku kemarin. Padahal aku sangat yakin jika kemarin aku tidak menemukan satu sesaeng fans pun yang berada di sekitar dorm." Tanyaku bermonolog ria. Kemudian perhatianku teralihkan dengan selembar kertas berwarna biru laut tersebut. _Hey bagaimana fans ini bisa tahu jika warna favoritku adalah biru laut. _Kubuang fikiran tidak pentingku dan kembali fokus terhadap surat tersebut.

_Jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah. Duniaku seakan runtuh jika melihatmu menangis. Maka dari itu selalu tersenyumlah. Aku sangat merindukan senyuman tulus darimu Luhan_

_Your Secred Admirer_

Tanpa kusadari aku memasang sebuah senyum tulus saat aku membaca surat dari penggemarku tersebut. Entahlah tapi aku merasa sangat tenang saat membaca surat darinya. Dan setelah melihat foto tersebut aku jadi bergidik ngeri melihat betapa mengerikannya aku kemarin. Dengan rambut yang acak – acakan dan jangan lupa wajah yang memerah dan mata yang bengkak. _Luhan you look so perfect._

"Baru kusadari jika aku tampak sangat mengerikan ketika menangis. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau kelihatan sangat jelek Luhan jika sedang menangis._" _Ucapku bermonolog sambil meninggalkan dorm untuk berjogging sebentar.

_I'm Behind You –_

_China - 7.15 PM_

Sekarang kesebelas personil EXO sedang menjadi bintang tamu di acara Happy Camp. Jika pada masa promosi _Wolf _kami berdua belas maka sekarang berbeda karena sekarang salah satu _dhuizhang _kami memutuskan untuk keluar meninggalkan kami bersebelas. Aku kembali menghela nafasku berat. Padahal aku sangat menantikan jika kita menjadi bintang tamu di acara Happy Camp. Karena hanya di acara tersebut Kris melepaskan image _cool guy_nya dan membuat kami semua tertawa dengan tingkah konyolnya. Sungguh aku merindukan tingkah konyolnya yang lupa gerakan pada saat dia dance _wolf, _pada saat dia mengaku sebagai lead vocal EXO, atau pada saat dia bercanda dengan Tao maupun dengan Chanyeol. Aku juga ingat perkataan Kris di acara ini.

"_Mengapa kau menjadi sosok Appa di EXO, Kris?" tanya sang MC_

"_Karena aku paling tinggi disini." Jawab Kris dengan cengirannya_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau tidak menjadi personil EXO?"_

"_**Aku akan menjadi EXOFans.**__"_

Airmata kembali mendesak ingin keluar namun sebisa mungkin aku menahannya. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di depan publik. Acara tengah berlangsung dan aku dapat merasakan hal yang sangat berbeda. Meskipun mereka tersenyum dan bercanda namun itu sangatlah berbeda dengan senyuman kami 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Tao siapa personil yang paling dekat denganmu di EXO?" tanya sang MC

"Dia tidak berada di sini."jawab Tao dengan wajah yang sendu. Airmata semakin mendesak ingin keluar saat aku melihat ekspresi terluka Tao. Aku tau jika Tao sangat dekat dengan Kris. Maka tidak heran jika dia juga sangat merindukan Kris.

Setelah akan sampai di penghujung acara MC dari Happy Camp memberitahukan bahwa akan ada sebuah video yang akan menampilkan pendapat personil EXO mengenai satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian video itu pun ditampilkan

_Whats are brothers?_

_Tao : there are many content in this word "brothers"_

_Baekhyun : there are just like the presence of water. Without the EXO member it seems like I can't live on_

_Sehun : they are the older brothers whom I necessary need _

_Luhan : they are most important people beside our family_

_Lay : brothers mean people who go through hardship together and help each other when in critical times. These are brother_

_Regarding the restart of 11 people_

_Lay : Recently, we just went though a incident that wasn't very good. Actually, the incident has a huge impact on all the members. _

_Tao: The person who left belonged to EXO M. After I walk into the practice room all the members were around. They were are sweating profusely and having smiles on their faces. And they were are vigorously for every single move. As if nothing has happened. But I know everyone felt very tires in their hearts, and they are not happy and feeling too good. Really thankfull to them for still being in EXO, and still being by my side, accompaniying me _

_Luhan : there will definitely be an impact but How should I put it?_

Dan setelah video itu selesai diputar hampir seluruh orang yang berada di studio ini menangis melihat video yang diputarkan tadi. Terlebih saat Tao, dan Lay meneteskan airmata mereka maka seisi studio pun tidak bisa menahan kesedihan mereka. Aku pun sebenarnya juga ingin menangis namun sekuat tenaga aku menahannya. Bukankan aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Namun pertahananku jebol juga pada saat kami berada di dalam perjalanan menuju ke hotel tempat kami menginap. Dan sekaranglah kami menangis meluapkan segala perasaan yang selama ini kami pendam.

_Tuhan tidak adakah kesempatan bagi Kris untuk kembali bersama kami?_

_(TBC/END)_

**Annyeong lama tidak berjumpa dengan saya. Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin. Mohon maafkan jika selama ini saya mempunyai kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun ^^. Akhirnya chapter ke 2 muncul juga terima kasih bagi para reader yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena yang video di happy camp itu ga saya translate ke bahasa Indonesia, maklum lah bahasa Inggris saya payah #Plakk #Bukaaib. Jujur ini pertama kali saya ngetik ff sambil nangis sesenggukkan karena vcr di Happy camp. Semoga aja ada yang ketika baca ff ini ada yg nangis seperti saya. Untuk warna kesukaan Luhan dan rumah Kris yang berada di Guangzhou saya 100% mengarang hehe #bangga. Dan apakah ff abal – abal ini masih ingin di lanjut atau stop sampai di sini. Silahkan tinggalkan review ne ^^**

**Balasan review :**

_**Han Arass: iya ini udah dilanjut kok makasih ya udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^**_

_**Dearmykrishan: ne eonnie ini udah di lanjut jeongmal gomawo dah mau nunggu nih ff #bow**_

_**Taenggoo: ne ini ceritanya udah dilanjut kok mianhae ne jika saya update ff ini terlalu lama ^^ **_

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**

**Salam 007 forever (yang Krishan hard shipper pasti tau 007 ya kan?)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : I'am Behind You_

_Cast : Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan_

_Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad_

_Length :Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Crack Pair,Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy reading_

_Chapter 3_

Pagi sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi seperti biasa kami semua personil EXO – minus Kris tentu saja - sudah memulai kegiatan sehari – hari kami. Aku menyibakkan selimut sambil merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhku yang terasa agak kaku kemudian dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mukaku. Hari ini kami memang tidak memiliki jadwal manggung tetapi tetap saja kami harus tetap latihan untuk mempersiapkan konser tunggal kami selanjutnya. Kadang aku merasa bosan dan jenuh menjalani aktifitasku sebagai salah satu member dari EXO. Bagaimana tidak jenuh jika setiap hari kami selalu sibuk dengan jadwal manggung dan latihan yang begitu padat. Bahkan hampir tidak ada waktu istirahat untuk kami. Kadang – kadang aku sempat berfikir apakah alasan Kris keluar dari EXO karena jadwal yang begitu padat? Entahlah hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu alasannya. Dengan langkah yang malas aku berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu di dorm kami dan mendapati hampir semua personil sudah berkumpul dan bersiap – siap untuk latihan rutin kami. Aku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah sang magnae EXO, Sehun yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan PSP miliknya.

"Kemana Kyungsoo dan Kai?" tanyaku kepada semua member karena aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Kyungsoo sedang berbelanja bulanan hyung karena banyak keperluan kita yang sudah habis sedangkan Kai tentu saja dia menemani Kyungsoo. Mereka kan sejoli jadi tidak mungkin terpisah satu sama lain. Diamana ada Kyungsoo pasti disebelahnya ada Kai begitu pula sebaliknya." Ucap Chen.

Mendengar ucapan dari Chen entah mengapa aku merasakan sakit di hatiku. Kyungsoo dan Kai merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi. Betul apa yang dikatakan Chen jika dimana ada Kyungsoo disitu pasti ada Kai. Huh jika saja Kris masih disini maka aku yakin jika aku dan Kris bisa lebih romantis daripada Kaisoo _couple._ Aku benar – benar iri kepada Kyungsoo karena dia selalu ditemani oleh _namjachinggu_nya kemanapun dia pergi. Sedangkan aku? Bahkan aku saja masih belum mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kris saat ini. Aktifitas kami terhenti sejenak saat kami mendengar langkah seseorang meuju kearah kami. Tenyata mereka adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah pulang dari berbelanja bulanan.

"Luhan _gege. _Kami menemukan bungkusan kado ini di dekat pintu dorm. Kurasa ini kado untukmu karena di sini ada note jika kado ini diperuntukkan untukmu." Ucap Kai sambil memberikan kado itu kepadaku.

"Siapa pengirim kado ini Kai-ah?" tanyaku.

"_Molla gege. _Ah mungkin kado ini dari _Secred Admirer _mu itu _gege._" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kemudian aku menerima kado – yang aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya – dan membukanya dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa karena jujur aku sangat penasaran dengan isi dari kado tersebut. Mungkinkah kado ini dari si _Secred Admirer _ku karena selama kurang lebih beberapa bulan belakangan ini dia selalu mengirimiku kado dan juga foto ku dalam berbagai ekspresi. Aku sempat berpikir dia adalah salah satu dari _sasaeng fans _karena dia selalu saja mendapatkan foto diriku dalam berbagai macam ekspresi. Tapi dia berbeda dengan fans – fans yang lainnya karena dia sama sekali tidak menggangu privasi ku sama sekali. Berbeda sekali bukan dengan para _sasaeng fans _di luar sana.

Ketika aku berhasil membuka kado tersebut mataku membelalak kaget melihat isi dari kado tersebut. Dan tanpa bisa aku kendalikan tiba – tiba saja setetes liquid bening mengalir dengan deras di wajahku. Melihat aku yang tiba – tiba menangis terisak membuat para member menatap penuh khawatir kepadaku. Mereka menghampiriku dan memelukku sangat erat untuk menenangkanku yang masih terus saja menangis sesenggukan. Tak lama kemudian aku berhasil mengendalikan emosiku dan menatap satu – persatu member EXO yang menatap penuh khawatir kepadaku.

"_Gwenchana gege?_" tanya Suho, sang leader EXO kepadaku. aku menghela nafasku sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang _guardian angel _tersebut. "_Gwenchana _Suho-ah. _Jeongmal mianhae _jika aku telah membuat kalian semua khawatir kepadaku." jawabku dengan senyum tulus kepada mereka semua. Aku merasa sangat menyesal kepada semua member karena aku selalu saja membuat mereka semua khawatir kepadaku.

"Jika kau baik – baik saja kenapa tadi _gege _menangis saat membuka kado tersebut?" tanya Sehun dengan kening berkerut tanda bahwa dia bingung dengan sikapku. Aku menatap semua member EXO sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun. Dan sepertinya mereka mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sehun kenapa aku bisa menangis setelah membuka kado dari penggemar rahasiaku tersebut. "Isi dari kado tersebut adalah sebuah gelang couple dan juga foto – foto krishan moment dulu pada saat Kris masih bersama dengan kita." Jawabku dengan suara yang pelan tapi aku bisa memastikan jika suara pelanku tersebut masih dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sini.

"Lalu kau menangis karena kau merasa rindu terhadap momen Krishan?" tanya Xiumin dan kujawab dengan gelengan pelan dariku. "Memang benar jika aku merindukan moment Krishan seperti dulu lagi dan aku sangat senang jika ada dari EXO L yang masih mencintai Krishan couple meskipun sekarang Kris sudah lagi tidak bersama – sama dengan kita lagi. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku menangis melainkan gelang couple itu adalah gelang couple yang sangat aku inginkan. Dan rencananya aku akan membeli itu pada saat ulangtahun Kris pada tanggal 6 November nanti." Jawabku.

"Lalu mengapa penggemar rahasia mu itu bisa mengetahui gelang couple yang sangat kau inginkan Luhan? Apakah kau pernah menceritakan tentang gelang itu kepada orang lain?" tanya Xiumin – lagi.

Aku mengambil gelang _couple _tersebut dan mencoba mengingat kembali apakah aku pernah menceritakan tentang gelang _couple _ini kepada seseorang. _Benar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Xiumin. Mengapa pengemar rahasia tersebut bisa mengetahui jika gelang couple ini adalah barang yang sangat kuinginkan? Dan mengapa juga dia mengirimkan foto Krishan moment kepadaku. Padahal biasanya dia hanya mengirimkan foto diriku dan juga bunga tulip kesukaanku. Benarkah dia hanya pengemar biasa?_

Tok

Tok

Tok

Lamunanku terhenti saat aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu di dorm kami. Jongin yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan pintu pun membuka pintu tersebut dan memepersilahkan tamu tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam dorm. Dan ternyata tamu tersebut adalah _manager _kami. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Jongin _manager_ melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang TV – tempat kami berkumpul saat ini – dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di sebelahku.

"Bersiap – siaplah _guys _kita akan memulai latihan untuk mempersiapkan konser di Wuhan nanti. Aku akan menunggu kalian di van, kalian menyusullah dalam waktu 30 menit. _Arraseo?_" tanya manager kepada kami.

"_Ne arraseo. _Kami akan menyusulmu setelah 30 menit _hyung._" Jawabku. Kemudian aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Namun langkahku terhenti karena suara dari manager _hyung _yang memanggilku. Sontak aku pun menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menoleh kearah manager _hyung._

"Luhan kau sudah mendengar kabar terbaru tentang Kris?"

"_Anni hyung. _Aku belum mendengar kabar terbaru dari Kris. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kris saat ini. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya di Guangzhao dan juga di Vancouver tapi tetap saja aku masih belum menemukan keberadaannya. Mengapa _hyung _bertanya seperti itu? Apakah kau sudah mengetahui kabar terbaru dari Kris?"

"Ne. Aku mengetahui kabar terbaru dari Kris."

Mataku membelalak kaget saat mengetahui jawaban dari _manager _hyung. Jadi dia sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kris saat ini? Aku pun tersenyum sangat bahagia saat mendengar jawaban dari Manager hyung bahkan tanpa terasa saat ini aku telah meneteskan airmata kebahagiaan karena dapat mendengar kabar terbaru dari Kris, orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Dengan segera aku duduk di sebelah manager hyung dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan kabar Kris saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kris saat ini? Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Sekarang dia tinggal dimana hyung? Dia tinggal di Cina, Kanada, atau sekarang dia sedang berada di Korea Selatan?" tanyaku bertubi – tubi kepada manager hyung. Namun aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya saat melihat respon yang diberikannya. Dia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dariku.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang tinggal Luhan-ah. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi bahwa keberadaan Kris saat ini sangat sulit untuk dicari. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun nomor ponselnya masih tidak aktif." Jawab manager hyung yang membuat senyuman yang terpatri di wajahku luntur seketika. "Bu bukankah kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau mengetahui kabar terbaru dari Kris? Jelaskan kepadaku _hyung _kabar apa yang kau ketahui?". Dia mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga sekarang ini manager hyung berhadapan denganku dan sedikit meremas bahuku. "Besok lusa adalah jadwal mediasi yang akan mempertemukan pihak SM Entertaiment dengan Kris."

"MWO? Me mediasi?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Iya pihak SM dan juga Kris akan melakukan mediasi untuk mencari jalan terbaik untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Sepertinya masalah ini tidak akan selesai dengan mudah Luhan - ah" Jantungku mulai berdegup tak normal , dadaku terasa sesak seakan – akan tidak ada oksigen di sekitar ruangan ini yang dapat mengisi paru – paruku. Aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. _Tuhan ada apa sebenarnya ini? Semoga semua baik – baik saja._

"Apa maksudmu _hyung?_" tanyaku tidak mengerti. "Dari kabar yang aku dengar bahwa sekarang Kris sudah menyewa pengacara yang sama dengan Tan Hangeng mantan personil Super Junior untuk melawan SM Entertaiment. Dan karena pihak SM tidak mau Kris keluar dari perusahaan ini maka bisa dipastikan jika SM akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan Kris di SM. Kris merupakan asset SM yang berharga Luhan. Dia bisa menghasilkan banyak keuntungan untuk SM dan jangan lupa bahwa selain kamu, dia juga mempunyai fans yang tidak sedikit Luhan. Aku khawatir jika kasus ini akan berjalan sangat panjang seperti yang terjadi pada ketiga _sunbae_mu yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari SM Entertaiment, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan juga Junsu."

Tes

Airmata berlomba – lomba keluar dari mata rusaku. Aku terisak pelan dan menundukkan wajahku bermaksud menyembunyikan kelemahanku kepada manager hyung. Aku sangat benci jika orang lain melihatku menangis dan menganggapku sebagai namja lemah. Namun apa dayaku, sumber kekuatanku dan kelemahanku adalah Kris. Aku bisa menjadi kuat karena ada Kris yang selalu berada di sampingku. Namun aku juga bisa berubah menjadi sangat lemah jika Kris mengalami masalah sebarat ini dan aku tidak berada di sisinya.

"Apakah tidak ada kesempatan untuk Kris kembali lagi ke EXO?" tanyaku di sela isak tangisku dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu Luhan –ah. Yang pasti aku juga sangat mengharapkan dia akan kembali ke EXO. Dan aku berharap tidak ada lagi kasus seperti ini di kemudian hari. Oh iya karena besok lusa jadwal EXO kosong, maukah kau ikut denganku melihat mediasi yang dilakukan oleh Kris dan juga SM. Siapa tahu jika kau bisa bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu dan kau bisa mengubah pikirannya untuk tidak meninggalkan EXO."

_Benarkah jika Kris akan datang pada mediasi itu? Terima kasih Tuhan akhirnya engkau memperbolehkanku untuk bertemu dengannya kembali. Aku sungguh – sungguh sangat merindukannya Tuhan._

"Tanpa kuberitahu kau sudah pasti tahu jawabannya _hyung. _Inilah saat yang kutunggu – tunggu _hyung _dimana aku bisa melihat Kris lagi setelah sekian lama. Aku sangat merindukannya _hyung. _Benar apa kata kebanyakan orang jika rasa rindu bisa membunuhmu dan aku merasakannya itu sekarang. Dan aku akan sangat idiot jika melewatkan kesempatan itu." jawabku dan manager _hyung _tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku untuk memberikan semangat kepadaku. "Segeralah bersiap – siap. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat parkiran. Dan jangan lupa hapus air matamu. Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh ke 10 temanmu karena telah membuatmu menangis." Kata manager hyung kemudian meninggalkan dorm untuk menuju ke tempat parkir. Setelah manager _hyung _pergi aku tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagiaku. Dua hari lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Kris selelah sekian lama. _Tunggu aku Yifannie dua hari lagi aku akan menemuimu dan membawamu kembali ke EXO. _

_._

_._

_._

Pagi hari ini kota Seoul menunjukkan cuaca yang kurang cerah. Di pagi hari yang biasanya kata Seoul sudah disinari oleh bias hangat dari sang mentari. Namun kali ini nampaknya matahari lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi daripada menampakkan dirinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan deras akan mengguyur kota Seoul. Meskipun cuaca hari ini nampak tidak bersahabat namun itu tidak membuat semangatku luntur seketika. Karena hari inilah yang paling aku tunggu – tunggu selama ini. Dimana aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya, memeluk tubuhnya erat, mencium bibirnya yang selama ini menjadi candu bagiku.

_Yifannie akhirnya setelah selama berbulan – bulan aku merindukanmu, sekarang aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku bersumpah jika aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu dan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkan ku. Sudah cukup selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku gila karena kau tidak berada di sisiku._

"Luhannie kau sudah siap?" tanya manager hyung dan kujawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Tentu saja aku sangat bersemangat hari ini aku akan bertemu kembali dengan belahan jiwaku setelah sekian lama menunggu. Dengan segera kami berangkat menuju ke tempat mediasi antara Kris dengan pihak SM Entertaiment dilaksanakan. Setelah 30 menit perjalanan kami telah sampai di tempat mediasi tersebut. Aku berjalan mengkuti manager hyung untuk masuk ke dalam dan sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamku. Meskipun tempat mediasi ini tidak diketahui oleh para wartawan maupun para fans, tetap saja aku melakukan penyamaran untuk berjaga – jaga. Bagaimana jika nanti ada orang yang melihat ketika aku meluapkan rasa rinduku kepada Yifan? Tak lama setelah itu kami telah sampai di sebuah ruangan – yang lebih mirip seperti ruang rapat – dan disana telah berkumpul beberapa orang yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Aku dan manager hyung memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di pinggiran ruang itu, karena akmi tidak mau menggangu proses mediasi yang sedang berlangsung.

"Mereka siapa hyung?" tanyaku kepada manager hyung. Manager hyung pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang aku maksud. "Mereka semua adalah pengacara yang disewa oleh pihak SM unutk memenangkan kasus ini." Mataku sontak membelalak sempurna ketika mendengar jawaban dari manager hyung. _Astaga kenapa pengacaranya banyak sekali? _Seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaanku manager hyung pun menjawab " Jangan terlalu terkejut dengan jumlah pengacara yang dibawa oleh SM Luhannie. Sudah kuduga SM akan melakukan ini. Mereka tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan salah satu ladang uang mereka pergi begitu saja." Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Manager hyung. Sangat tidak mungkin jika pihak SM akan melepaskan begitu saja salah satu bintangnya. Suara dari derap langkah kaki begitu menggema di ruangan ini membuyarkan lamunanku. Tentu saja karena sedari tadi suasana begitu hening jadi suara derap langkah-pun terdengar menggema. Kemudian suara derap langkah kaki itu digantikan oleh suara ketukan pintu.

DEG

DEG

_Itu dia. Pasti itu dia. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku langsung menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat? Tuhan tolong percepatlah waktu karena aku sungguh sangat ingin melihat wajahnya kembali dan merengkuh dia kedalam pelukan hangatku. Ya Tuhan aku sangat gugup saat ini_

Pintu diruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah 3 orang berpakaian rapi khas pengacara terkenal. Tunggu dulu kenapa hanya mereka bertiga? Kemana Wu Yi Fan?

"Perkenalkan kami adalah pengacara Wu Yi Fan. Bisakah mediasi ini dimulai sekarang?" tanya salah seorang pengacara Yifan yang bertubuh paling tinggi.

"Tunggu dulu, Dimana Wu Yi Fan?" tanyaku secara reflek karena sedari tadi aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Wu Yi Fan di ruangan ini. Tiba – tiba kepalaku mendadak terasa pening, sepeti sesuatu yang beratnya berton – ton menimpa kepalaku dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi dahiku. Mendadak aku merasakan dadaku sesak seperti tidak ada oksigen diruangan yang sangat luas ini. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. _Tuhan jangan biarkan firasatku ini benar – benar terjadi._

"Tuan Wu tidak datang dan dia memberikan mandate kepada kami untuk melaksanakan mediasi dengan pihak SM Entertaiment."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Pernahkah kau merasa terbang melayang menuju langit ke tujuh dan dengan tiba – tiba kau terperosok di jurang yang sangat dalam. Inilah perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini. Disaat aku sangat bahagia karena aku akan bertemu dengan kekasihku hari ini. Namun nyatanya aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Liquid bening tanpa terasa keluar dari mataku dan aku tidak berniat untuk menghapus jejaknya. Membiarkan begitu saja cairan asin tersebut menganak sungai di wajahku.

_Mengapa dia tidak datang? Apakah dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku dan kembali lagi menjadi bagian dari EXO? Apakah dia tidak merindukanku sebagaimana aku merindukannya selama ini? Ataukah dia sekarang sudah melupakanku_.

Aku memukul dadaku keras berharap dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Namun percuma karena rasa sakit itu tidak juga menghilang. Rasa pening di kepalaku yang kurasakan tadi semakin menjadi. Kakiku sangat lemas dan tidak mampu berdiri dengan tegap bahkan untuk menahan berat badanku sendiri. Sekarang ini aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhku, pandanganku mengabur dan setelahnya yang kurasakan hanya kegelapan yang menghampiriku.

(TBC/END)

Iya saya tahu jika ff ini semakin geje maksimal. Pertama – tama saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang baca, ngefollow, ngefavorit, bahkan sampai ngereview nih ff. Jeongmal gomawo ^^. Dan saya mau meminta maaf karena kelanjutan ff ini sangat lama , jeongmal mianhae. Bagaimana apakah ff ini layak dilanjutkan atau berhenti sampai disini? Silahkan kirimkan review kalian ne. dan maaf jika typo merajalela karena saya malas mengedit ff ini #plakk

Pai pai

Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di

Facebook : Denira Kanata Lorenzza

Twitter : deniralorenza

AFF : Miss_Wuhan

Pai – pai ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan saat kurasakan silaunya bias cahaya sang surya mulai mengganggu tidurku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan untuk menyesuaikan penglihatanku dengan keadaan di sekitarku. Hal pertama yang dapat aku lihat dengan indera penglihatanku adalah sebuah ruangan serba biru muda yang aku tau persis bahwa ruangan ini adalah kamarku di dorm. Aku mencoba bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mencoba mengingat mengapa aku bisa berada di kamarku. Karena seingatku aku berada di tempat meditasi dari pihak SM entertainment dan pihak Yifan bersama dengan manager hyung.

"_Tuan Wu tidak datang dan dia memberikan mandat kepada kami untuk melaksanakan mediasi dengan pihak SM Entertaiment."_

Perkataan dari pengacara Yifan kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Aku menutup mataku rapat dan menggigit bibirku berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadaku.

_**Mengapa kau tidak datang?**_

_**Apakah kau tidak merindukanku dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku?**_

_**Apakah hanya aku yang merasakan rindu yang amat menyiksa seperti ini?**_

Pertanyaan itu yang selalu saja muncul di dalam benakku. Namun apa daya, setiap kali pertanyaan itu muncul di benakku aku tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Karena yang bisa menjawab segala pertanyaanku hanya dirimu Yifan. Aku ingin mengetahui jawaban darimu. Namun mengapa untuk bertemu denganmu bisa sesulit ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan melampiaskan segala rindu yang selama ini menyiksaku.

_**Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku Yifan?**_

_**Apakah kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan – lahan?**_

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : I'am Behind You_

_Cast : Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan_

_Pair : Wuhan (Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan)_

_Genre : Romance, a little bit sad_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Crack Pair,Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy reading_

_Chapter 4_

Bau obat – obatan khas rumah sakit langsung terhirup oleh indera penciumanku saat aku membuka mata. Ya sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit dan terbaring lemah di salah satu katil yang terdapat di rumah sakit tersebut. Tadi setelah terbangun dari pingsanku, aku memutusan keluar dari kamar untuk menenangkan diriku setelah menangis karena memikirkan Yifan – lagi. Namun, belum sempat aku sampai di depan pintu kamarku tiba – tiba saja tubuhku limbung dan kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Dan bisa ditebak aku kembali pingsan di depan pintu kamarku dan langsung dibawa oleh personil EXO dan manager hyung ke rumah sakit. Setelah aku sepenuhnya mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku, aku mengedarkan pandanganku menelusuri ruangan tempatku terbaring saat ini. Warna putih begitu dominan di kamar ini, selain itu terdapat lemari kecil yang terdapat di sebelah tempat tidur, sebuah televisi, dan kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar ini. Sepertinya ini adalah ruangan VIP. Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat bunyi gesekan antara pintu kayu dengan lantai tersengar memekakkan telinga di suasana yang sunyi seperti ini. Ternyata yang masuk adalah manager hyung, semua personil EXO ditemani oleh dokter dan seorang suster.

"Kau sudah sadar Luhan? Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Xiumin kepadaku. Aku mencoba mendudukkan diriku di kepala ranjang. Melihat aku yang merasa kesulitan, Sehun pun membantuku mendudukkan diriku di kepala ranjang tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman aku pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Xiumin. "Aku baik – baik saja Xiumin – ah hanya saja aku masih merasakan pusing di kepalaku tapi tenang aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawabku kepada Xiumin. "Jaga kesehatanmu hyung kau tahu, kau membuat kami semua khawatir karena tiba – tiba kau pingsan di kamar." Ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Aku mengulum senyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan yang terdengar sangat tulus dari Sehun. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengusak rambutnya perlahan menyampaikan rasa sayangku kepada _dongsaeng _kesayanganku. "_Mianhae _jika aku sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir kepadaku. Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga kesehatanku. Dan terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapku tulus kepada semua personil EXO dan juga manager hyung yang berada di sana.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pintu ruang rawatku diketuk oleh seseorang dan tak lama setelah itu seorang suster masuk sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan. Aku menyerngitkan dahiku heran mengapa suster itu membawa sebuah bingkisan? "Tuan Xi Luhan, saya membawa sebuah bingkisan untuk anda. Tadi ada seseorang yang menitipkan bingisan ini kepada saya untuk diserahkan kepada anda." Ucap suster tersebut sambil menyerahkan bingkisan berupa sekeranjang penuh dengan buah – buahan kesukaanku. Aku heran siapa yang mengirimiku bingkisan ini? Bukankah tidak ada yang tahu jika aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit? Bahkan aku melarang siapapun memberitahu jika aku masuk rumah sakit kepada keluargaku yang berada di Beijing karena aku takut mereka akan terlalu khawatir akan keadaanku disini. "Apa kau menanyakan siapa nama dari pengirim bingkisan ini?" tanyaku kepada suster tersebut. Suster itu menggeleng perlahan dan menjawab "Maaf tuan saya tidak sempat menanyakan nama pengirim bingkisan tersebut karena dia langsung pergi begitu saja saat menitipkan barang ini kepada saya. Sepertinya orang itu sangat terburu – buru tadi sehingga dia lari begitu saja." Aku tersenyum kepada suster tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku sebenarnya sedikit merasa kecewa dengan jawaban suster tersebut, sungguh aku merasa sangat penasaran siapa yang mengirim bingkisan ini. Karena penasaran aku mencoba menemukan petunjuk yang dapat mengarahkanku untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim bingkisan ini. Dan dapat. Aku menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan yang tersembunyi diantara buah – buahan tersebut. Langsung saja aku membaca kartu tersebut dan mataku membelalak mengetahui siapa yang mengirimiku bingkisan ini.

_**Jaga kesehatanmu Tuan Xi. Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kau sakit lagi. Arraseo? Dan semoga kau cepat sembuh. Kau tahu aku sangat terluka melihat wajah pucatmu. Mungkin ini terdengar sangat gombal tetapi percayalah jika kau sakit akupun merasakan hal yang sama. Maka dari itu jaga kesehatanmu dan kembalilah tersenyum seperti biasanya. Because you're smile it's my sunshine. Oh iya jangan lupa habiskan buahnya, bukankah ini semua buah kesukaanmu?**_

_**Your Secred Admirer**_

_Dia lagi? Kenapa dia bisa tahu jika aku sakit dan sampai dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Apakah dia seorang penyusup? Ah apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Mana mungkin ada penyusup di rumah sakit ini? Lagipula bukankah aku berada di ruang VIP rumah sakit ini yang mempunyai keamanan yang sangat ketat. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

"Siapa pengirim bingkisan itu Lu- ge?" tanya Lay kepadaku. "Si pengagum rahasia." Jawabku enteng berbanding terbalik dengan respon semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini yang sangat terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan. "JINJA? Wah dia benar – benar hebat. Ah aku jadi iri denganmu Lu-ge. Kau mempunyai _Secred Admirer _yang sangat romantis. Saat kau sakit seperti ini dia menyempatkan untuk membelikanmu bingkisan berupa buah – buah kesukaanmu. Aigoo jika saja kekasihku romantis seperti itu aku akan rela jika setiap hari sakit." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah sedangkan kekasihnya – Park Chanyeol – hanya bisa memasang wajah masam kepada Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Baekkie? Apa sikapku selama ini tidak romantis kepadamu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah memelas kepada Baekhyun.

PLUK

Bukannya luluh Baekhyun malah memukuli Chanyeol dengan gulungan koran. Sontak kami semua tertawa melihat betapa menderitanya Chanyeol karena mendapat pukulan membabi buta dari Baekhyun. "Romantis kau bilang? Kau lebih banyak bertingkah seperti orang idiot jika bersamaku Park Dobi _pabbo_" teriak Baekhyun membahana di ruang yang didominasi warna putih ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol dia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil terus meminta ampun kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Tiba – tiba pikiranku melayang mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Benarkah aku beruntung mempunyai _secred admirer _seperti dia? Harus aku akui jika perlakuannya kepadaku sangatlah romanitis. Tak jarang aku tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah yang merona hebat – persis seperti _yeoja _labil yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta – karena membaca pesan yang selalu diselipkannya pada setiap hadiah yang dikiramkannya kepadaku.

_Mengapa aku bisa bersikap seperti ini?_

_Mengapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini? Ingat Luhan kau sudah menjadi milik Wu Yi Fan sekarang. Dan mana mungkin kau membiarkan rasa terlarang itu tumbuh kepada orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak kau kenal? _

_Tapi mengapa hatiku selalu saja nyaman saat membaca pesan darinya? Dan mengapa aku seakan mendapati sosok Yifan ada pada si pengagum rahasia tersebut? Apakah mungkin jika pengagum rahasia itu adalah Yifan? _

"Luhan _gege _apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai – sampai tidak mendengarkan apa yang kami bicarakan barusan?" tanya _namja _bermarga Huang yang seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. "_Mianhae _Taozi karena aku tidak mendengarkan kalian bicara tadi. Jadi bisa kalian mengulangi pembicaraan itu lagi?" tanyaku takut menyinggung perasaan Zi Tao. Ayolah siapapun tahu jika salah satu _dongsaeng _kesayangan Yifan ini mempunyai sifat yang sangat sensitive. Untunglah aku bisa bernafas lega karena Zi Tao "berbaik hati" tidak mengeluarkan rengekan super manjanya kepadaku kali ini. "Huh baiklah. Tadi kami bilang jika mulai besok kami akan berada di Bangkok selama 2 hari. Apakah _gege_ tidak apa – apa jika kami tinggal sendirian? Melihat kondisi _gege _sekarang sangat tidak mungkin jika _gege _ikut kami ke Bangkok." Ucap Tao dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Aku melihat ke semua personil EXO, sepertinya bukan hanya si panda tersebut yang merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu kepadaku. Kalian membuatku merasa bersalah saat ini. tenang saja aku baik – baik saja disini. Mungkin aku akan mengabari kedua orangtuaku di Beijing dan meminta beliau untuk menemaniku disini selama kalian tidak ada. Jadi sekarang kalian tidak perlu khawatir kepadaku. _Arraseo_. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan penampilan kalian secara maksimal. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku yang sebenar – benarnya kepada fans yang berada di sana jika aku tidak bisa menghadiri konser tunggal kita. Aku juga mau minta maaf kepada kalian, karenaku kalian menjadi kerepotan seperti ini." ucapku dengan suara yang lirih dan kepala yang tertunduk dalam.

PLUK

"Jangan bersedih _gege _kami sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan karena kau tidak mengikuti konser kali ini. Justru kami merasa sangat khawatir karena kami meninggalkanmu sendirian disina padahal kau sedang sakit. Maafkan kami karena saat kau sakit kita tidak bisa berada di sampingmu _gege. _Tenang kami akan memberikan penampilan terbaik kami kepada EXO L dan permintaan maaf _gege _juga akan kami sampaikan kepada para fans." Kata Sehun dengan menampakkan senyum tulusnya kepadaku. Jangan lupa dengan tangannya yang mengelus kepalaku lembut. Menimbulkan efek yang sangat menenangkan bagiku. Aku kagum kepada _magnae _EXO yang satu ini. Dia sewaktu – waktu bisa bersifat sangat manja kepada para _hyungdeul_nya tapi suatu saat dia bisa berpikiran sangat dewasa, bahkan aku saja belum berpikiran sedewasa dia. "Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian disana ne." jawabku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik yang aku miliki. Mereka semua juga memberikan senyumannya dan satu per satu mereka datang untuk memelukku dan mengucapkan semoga aku cepat sembuh. Kemudian mereka meninggalkanku karena mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatan menuju Bangkok esok hari. Tinggallah aku sendirian di ruangan ini dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku dan mengarungi dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku dan menguap perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan kasa kantuk yang masih melanda. Jika saja sinar matahari tidak begitu silau maka aku akan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidur nyenyakku. Saat aku akan menggerakkan tanganku, aku merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang menahan tanganku sehingga menjadi berat. Aku menoleh ke samping kanan dan menemukan seseorang sedang tertidur sambil memegang tanganku erat. Aku tersenyum tulus saat menyadari siapa yang telah semalaman menemaniku disini. Dengan perlahan aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan, namun gerakanku sepertinya menggangu tidurnya sehingga dia terbangun dan menatap kearahku dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar.

"Emmmhh Luhannie kau sudah bangun? Apakah kau lapar atau haus? Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu." Tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"_Anniyo_ mama aku tidak lapar maupun haus. Sejak kapan mama sudah berada di Korea?" tanyaku kepada _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkanku ini.

"Aku datang sekitar jam 2 dini hari tadi _dear." _Jawab mama

"Kenapa mama tidak membangunkanku?_" _tanyaku dengan mempoutkan bibirku kesal karena mamaku tidak membangunkanku saat beliau datang.

" Saat aku sudah sampai disini kau sudah tertidur lelap _Xiao Lu. _Dan mama masih mempunyai hati nurani agar tidak mengganggu orang sakit yang sedang beristirahat."

"Baiklah terserah mama saja. Oh iya apakah _Baba_ tidak ikut kesini?"

"Tidak sayang. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan _Baba_mu di Beijing sana. Dia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa ikut bersamaku untuk menjagamu di sini."

"Tidak apa – apa ma. Aku mengerti. Setidaknya ada mama yang menemaniku disini."

"Mengapa kau bisa sakit sayang? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"_Nothing mom. _Aku hanya kelelahan saja karena jadwal EXO yang sangat padat."

"Kau yakin penyebab kau sakit hanya karena kelelahan? Bukan karena Yifan?"

_Sial mengapa mama selalu bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku jadi tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Aku rasa mama mempunyai kemampuan telekinesis sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah membaca pikiran semua orang._

"_Anni. _Aku sakit sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yifannie mama. Ini murni karena kesibukanku."

"Kau berbohong sayang. Memang benar jika mulutmu berkata bahwa kau tidak mencintai Yifan tapi hatimu berkata lain sayang. Kau sangat merindukannya dan itu bisa mama lihat dari pancaran matamu. Managermu sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mama. Jadi kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi di depan mama." Kata mama sambil membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati pelukan dari mama yang sangat kurindukan.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis sayang. Mama ada di sampingmu. Hati mama sangat sakit melihat kau berpura – pura tegar padahal kau sangat rapuh sayang." bisik mamaku dan tangan rentanya membelai lembut kepalaku. Seperti yang diperintahkan mama tadi aku menangis sepuasnya di dekapan mama. Melampiaskan segala rasa yang selama ini kupendam sangat erat.

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh mama. Aku sangat merindukannya. Bahkan aku seperti orang gila karena terlalu merindukannya ma. Hiks hiks aku sangat merindukannya mama. Hiks hiks kenapa dia tega meninggalkanku tanpa kabar sama sekali. Hiks hiks kenapa dia tidak mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya mama. Apakah dia membenciku mama?" tanyaku dengan isakan yang terdengar menyayat hati.

"Tidak sayang. Mama percaya jika Yifan sangat mencintaimu. Bukankah mama sudah pernah bilang bahwa Yifan sangat tulus mencintaimu. Luhan percayalah jika Yifan sangat mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kau terluka sayang. Percayalah kepadanya dan jangan pernah meragukan perasaannya kepadamu."

"Hiks aku sangat membencinya mama hiks. Aku membencinya karena dia telah membuatku terpuruk seperti ini akibat merindukannya. Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak bisa berpaling darinya mama hiks. _Eottokae?_"

Mama memelukku semakin erat saat isakan piluku semakin keras terdengar. Biarlah kali ini aku melampiaskan semuanya dengan menangis. Karena terlalu lama menangis aku merasakan lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di dalam dekapan hangat mamaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat merasakan seseorang melepas selang infuse yang telah kupakai dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Saat mataku membuka sempurna, aku melihat seorang suster yang sedang mengganti selang infusku dan satu orang lagi sedang meletakkan keranjang buah di meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. Aku tersenyum saat melihat keranjang buah tersebut, itu dari _secred admirer _itu.

"Emm suster apakah kau tahu dimana mamaku? Kenapa dia tidak berada di sini?" tanyaku kepada suster bername tag Park Shin Ah yang mengganti selang infusku tadi.

"Oh tadi nyonya Xi berpamitan ke kantin rumah sakit mungkin beliau ingin makan siang disana." Jawab suster tersebut ramah.

"_Khamsahamnida _suster."

"Tuan Xi tadi ada seorang namja yang menitipkan bingkisan berupa keranjang buah dan bubur ini kepada saya. Tapi saya tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang menitipkan ini semua tuan." Ucap suster lainnya yang bernama Kim Sa Eun.

"_Gwenchana _suster. Berikan kepadaku buburnya, sebentar lagi aku akan memakannya. Dan juga terima kasih karena kalian mengantarkan bingkisan itu kepadaku." ucapku disertai senyum tulus kepada dua orang suster tersebut.

Setelah dua orang suster tersebut pergi, aku memakan bubur tersebut dengan lahap. Bagaimana tidak lahap jika bubur yang diberikan "si pengagum rahasia" adalah bubur ayam kesukaanku. Sekilas ingatan tentang masa lalu muncul dikepalaku. Aku mengingat dengan sangat jelas jika dulu dia sangat suka membelikanku bubur ayam saat aku sedang sakit.

_Flashback on_

_Yifan datang ke kamarku sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung tegapnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat sikap Yifan yang terkesan aneh. _

"_Apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu?" tanyaku penasaran_

"_TADAAA lihat Luhannie aku membawakanmu bubur ayam kesukaanmu. Palli cepat makan bubur ini dan minum obatnya baby supaya kau cepat sehat." Ucapnya semangat sambil memamerkan bungkusan berisi bubur tersebut kepadaku._

_Melihat bubur kesukaanku mataku yang tadinya sayu berubah menjadi berbinar. Yifan yang melihat berubahan sikapku hanya mampu menggeleng – gelengkan kepala dan sesekali tersenyum tipis. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku jika aku sedang sakit maka aku hanya akan memakan bubur ayam. Dan yang mengetahui kebiasaan anehku ini hanya kedua orang tuaku dan Yifan. Yifan berjalan ke arah ranjangku dan duduk di sisi ranjang, bersiap untuk menyuapkan bubur itu kepadaku. Dengan telaten Yifan menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutku sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai akhirnya bubur tersebut habis tanpa ada sisa. _

"_Nah sekarang waktunya kau untuk minum obat baby." Ucap Yifan sambil menyodorkan obat kepadaku._

"_ANDWE. Aku tidak mau meminumnya. Obat itu pahit sekali Yifannie dan aku benci rasa pahit" kataku sambil membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku._

"_Jika kau tidak memimum obatnya kapan kau bisa sembuh Baby Lulu."_

"_Pasti ada cara lain yang membuatku bisa sembuh selain dengan minum obat."_

"_Baiklah aku menyerah kau memang keras kepala sayang. kau mau menggunakan cara lain agar kau sembuh tanpa meminum obat?"_

"_Benarkah ada cara lain yang bisa membuatku sembuh tanpa meminum obat sialan tersebut? Aku mau melakukannya Yifannie."_

"_Caranya adalah dengan kita melakukan ciuman di bibir."_

"_MWO? Ci ciuman? Di bibir? Kau tidak bercanda kan Yifannie?"_

"_Tidak sayang, percayalah kepadaku. Bagaimana apakah kau mau melakukannya?"_

"_Baiklah jika itu bisa membuatku sembuh."_

_Dengan perlahan Yifan memajukan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jantungku berdetak tak terkendali saat jarak diantara Yifan dan aku semakin mengecil. Reflek aku menutup kedua mataku saat bibirnya akan menyentuh bibirku._

_CHUP_

_Aku merasakan lembabnya bibir Yifan menyapu permukaan bibirku. Lumatan – lumatan yang diberikan Yifan membuatku tidak berdaya dan pada akhirnya aku membalas ciuman tersebut dan menikmati setiap lumatan – lumatan yang dihasilkan oleh bibir kami._

_Flashback off_

Aku tertawa saat mengingat lagi kejadian memalukan tersebut. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya begitu saja kepadanya bahwa ciuman bisa menyembuhkan sakit yang kita derita. Benar – benar pemikiran yang bodoh dan sangat kekanakan. Dan aku harus mengakui jika saat itu aku benar – benar bodoh karena percaya begitu saja dengan ucapannya. Aku meletakkan mangkok bubur ayam yang sudah habis di meja sebelah tempat tidurku, dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di keranjang buah tersebut.

_**Bagaimana keadaanmu Luhan? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Aku membawakanmu buah kesukaanmu dan juga bubur ayam kesukaanmu. Dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu Tuan Xi. Atau kau ingin aku cium di bibirmu agar kau cepat sembuh. Aku hanya bercanda. Cepat sembuh Xi Luhan aku tidak main – main saat aku berkata bahwa aku sangat merindukan senyummu.**_

_**Your Secred Admirer **_

DEG

Tanganku bergetar hebat saat aku selesai membacakan pesan dari pengagum rahasia itu. _Aku membawakanmu buah kesukaanmu dan juga bubur ayam kesukaanmu. Dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu Tuan Xi. Atau kau ingin aku cium di bibirmu agar kau cepat sembuh._ Tidak salah lagi pengagum rahasia itu adalah Wu Yifan. Tak butuh waktu lama aku segara menyibakkan selimut dan mencabut paksa infuse yang berada di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari kedua suster yang menitipkan bingkisan dari Yifan tersebut. Di dalam hati aku selalu berdoa jika dugaanku benar bahwa yang mengirimkanku hadiah selama ini adalah Wu Yi Fan. Jadi selama ini dia tidak meninggalkanku. Selama ini dia selalu berada di sisiku dan mengawasiku dari jauh. Aku terus berlari mencari kedua suster tersebut mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tanganku karena aku tadi mencabut infus tersebut secara paksa sampai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Dengan nafas yang tersengal akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kedua suster tersebut. Reaksi suster tersebut kaget saat melihatku dengan aliran darah di pergelangan tanganku. Mereka memaksaku untuk kembali ke ruang rawat tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya karena ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ku pastikan sekarang.

"Suster apa kau melihat orang yang tadi menitipkan bingkisan untukku?" tanyaku di sela nafas yang tersengal

"Baru saja dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kami karena telah membantunya tuan. Tapi sepertinya tuan itu sudah pergi."

"Dia memakai baju apa suster?"

"Tuan itu memakai mantel berwarna biru tua, dan dia juga memakai topi hitam dan juga kacamata hitam Tuan Xi."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari suster tersebut aku segara berlari keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Beruntung bagiku karena saat aku keluar aku tidak menemukan wartawan maupun fans yang berkumpul di depan rumah sakit ini. Aku terus berlari sambil meneriakkan nama kecil Yifan. Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku berteriak memanggil nama panggungnya saat ini. Airmataku kembali keluar membasahi wajahku. Aku sangat takut memikirkan kemungkinan jika aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan Yifan lagi. Apa mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Yifan lagi kali ini? Tidak aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu Yifan. Nafasku terasa sesak karena sedari tadi aku berlari dan kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Namun aku tidak menyerah, aku kembali sambil terus saja meneriakkan namanya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendapati seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Saat aku menoleh ternyata mamaku berlari ke arahku sambil menyeka airmata yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini nak? Mengapa kau mencabut infusmu _dear?_"

"Aku ingin mencari Yifan mama. Dia ada di sini dan aku ingin menemuinya."

"Tidak sayang. kau harus kembali ke kemarmu. Kau sudah kehilangan banyak sekali darah sayang. Mama tidak mau sakitmu akan bertambah parah sayang."

"Tapi ma AKKHH" belum selesai aku menyelesaikan perkataanku rasa sakit tiba – tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Setelahnya aku merasakan tubuhku begitu ringan dan pandangan di sekelilingku semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang berada di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatku menginap. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga merayu mamaku agar aku diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar rawatku. Ditemani dengan sepotong _chesse cake _dan segelas _hot chocolate _aku menunggu seseorang. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit aku menunggu akhirnya orang yang aku tunggu datang juga. Dia tersenyum kearahku dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depanku.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari Luhan. Jarang sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku." Tanya namja tersebut sambil menyesap _Americano _yang beru saja dia pesan.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu Kevin." Jawabku

"Kau ingin bertanya apa kepadaku _little deer._"

"Apa kau tahu sekarang Yifan ada di mana?"

Saat mendengar nama Yifan disebut seketika wajah Kevin mulai berubah menjadi tegang. _Benar apa dugaanku selama ini. Kevin mengetahui dimana keberadaan Yifan sekarang. Bodohnya diriku karena beru memikirkannya sekarang._

"Tidak aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang."

"Bohong. Kau itu sahabat baiknya Kevin Shin. Mana mungkin kau tidak mengetahui keberadaan Yifan. Sedangkan yang kuketahui selama ini tidak pernah ada rahasia di antara kalian berdua."

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang Luhan. Percayalah kepadaku."

"Tidak kau berbohong Kevin. Aku tau jika Yifan masih berada di Korea, bahkan dia setiap hari selalu mengawasiku dari jauh."

"Tidak Luhan. Sudah lama Yifan meninggalkan Korea. Mungkin orang yang mengawasimu bukan Yifan."

"KAU BERBOHONG KEVIN SHIN."

"Kalau aku mengehaui keberadaan Yifan saat ini kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Aku akan membawanya kembali ke EXO. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. kumohon beritahu aku dimana keberadaan Yifan sekarang. Hiks _Jebal_"

"Kau egois sekali Xi Luhan"

"Apa maksudmu Kevin?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Yifan saat ini. Kau terlalu egois Luhan. Kau selau berfikiran jika kau adalah orang yang paling menderita saat ini. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yifan. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat tertekan saat berada di sana dan untuk itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia ingin hidup bebas Luhan, bukannya hidup dengan penuh tekanan seperti itu. Dan kau dengan sangat egoisnya menyuruhnya kembali dan melepaskan kebebasannya. Dan disaat seperti itu kau merasa jika kau adalah orang yang paling disakiti? Kau manusia peling egois yang pernah ku kenal Luhan."

DEG

Perkataan dari Kevin menohok jantungku, rasanya begitu sakit dan sesak. Apa benar jika selama ini aku sangat egois? Jika mendengar perketaan dari Kevin tadi memang aku orang yang sangat egois.

"Berhentilah mencari Yifan. Karena dia sekarang sudah bahagia dengan pilihannya."

(TBC / END)

Ahirnya chap ini di update juga. Mianhae jika ff ini updatenya lama trus semakin lama ceritanya semakin gaje. Gimana ff ini mau dilanjut atau berhenti saja sampai di sini. Mungkin ff ini akan end 3 atau 4 chap lagi. oh iya rencananya sih mau bikin sequel ff ini tapi yang versinya si kris, gimana ada yang mau baca? Silahkan kirimkan oendapat kalian melalui kolom review ne

Balasan review:

dearmykrishan: Gomawo eon dah review di chap sebelumnya. Kris belum bisa ketemuan ma Luhan soalnya authornya belum ngijinin #plakk. Ne ini udah di lanjut mian ne kalau updatenya lama. Review lagi ne

dragondeer: ne ini udah di update. Mian ne jika updatenya lama. Gomawo dah review di chap sebelumnya, jangan lupa untuk review lagi chap ini ne

terima kasih juga buat yg sudah ngefollow maupun ngefavoritin ff ini.

Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di

Facebook : Wu Yi Han

Twitter : deniralorenza

AFF : Miss_Wuhan

Pai – pai ^^


End file.
